Contemporary elevator systems can include a plurality of elevators and multiple distinct elevator call panels (e.g., comprising up and down call buttons) on each floor of a facility. Under a normal operation, pressing any call button (e.g., a down call button) of the multiple distinct elevator call panels on any floor causes all corresponding call buttons (e.g., all down call buttons) of all elevator call panels on that floor to light up. In response to pressing the call button, the typical elevator system dispatches one of the plurality of elevators to a floor corresponding to the illuminated elevator call panels.
Further, typical elevator systems can also provide a split operation to alleviate high elevator service demand. Split operation is a mode that allows a facility staff member, usually by using a physical key switch, to divide the plurality of elevators into two elevator groups that are independently operational, such that more than one elevator can be sent to a floor to alleviate the high elevator service demand.